Zen
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: .:"No I didn't." That's right, Jackie. Zen is key here. It might save you from giving yourself away. Too bad you already did that! Zen: It'll become your best friend in time of need.


**A.N. This is just a random episode again, with my own little remix added to it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope! Do not own! **

* * *

**Zen**

He thought Jackie was over him. He wouldn't say he was over her. He had been taught not to lie. About a select few things.

So when Kelso locked up the key and swallowed it, or threw it away, or tossed it in an ocean, or fed it to a dog, whatever the hell he did with the key, he didn't care. He just knew that the whole time he was saying it, he was thinking 'Damn Straight. Jackie's mine.'

He didn't mean to sound so possessive. But that's how it was. Better to make it sound as though he was over Jackie. Bros before hoes. And, you know, he would've stuck to that 'excuse' if Jackie hadn't come rushing to him.

"Steven, are you okay?" He heard a gasp. A Jackie like gasp. What the...?

"Why?" Why would _you _care? Can't wait to hear this one.

"Well, I heard someone fell off the water tower and I thought it could be you and I just...," she trailed off, and he heard only concern. Concern shouldn't be there. Jackie hated him. That was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Concern, by Jackie. The best song in the world.

"No, It was Kelso." Well, would you look at that! She'd sighed in relief. Relief! He didn't mean to sound like a preppy school girl. But _she _sighed in relief!

"Wait, You came down here cause you were worried about me." He was laughing manically on the inside.

"No, I didn't." That's right, Jackie. Zen is key here. It might save you from giving yourself away. Too bad you already did that!

"'Cause you still care about me." Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Taunting is beneath you, Hyde. But she was worried about you! Taunt away!

"Uh-uh." That's right. Zen Zen Zen. It'll become your best friend in time of need. Now time for the final blow.

"So I still have a shot with you." Zen means denial. So she's gonna deny, but I'll know the truth. Because she was worried.

"No, no you don't." Zen vision shattered. Not what he was expecting. "I mean, Okay, I don't know." Now not even his mind could come up with some come back. He just stared.

She was worried.

She still cared.

She still loved him.

"Steven, stop staring at me or I'll kick you." Bring it, bitch!

Damn. That wasn't a bluff.

They bickered. Kelso made himself sound like an idiot. But Steven just stared at her.

He still had a shot.

She still cared.

He still loved her.

That kick may have left a bruise. Best bruise he'd ever gotten.

* * *

Jackie was about to go into the basement when she heard voices.

'Oh my god. There fighting over me!' Hmmm. Maybe she'd stay with her ear up to the door for awhile. There was really no rush.

"What? Wait! What about our third grade pact?" What the hell is a third grade pact? Ponder later, listen now.

"Kelso, we also made a pact to invent a formula for invisibility but that fell through, too." Stop talking about pacts, dammit! Get to the good stuff!

"Because you gave up!"

"Look Kelso, I never felt this way about a girl before, okay? And that pretty much beats our third grade pact and I'm sorry, but I want to be with her." Oh my god. Oh my god. Steven does love me! Dance later, listen now!

"But at the hospital you said I could have her." Shut up Kelso!

"That was when I didn't think I still had a shot with her." Oh, I don't know now. Two boys fighting over her? That was a whole other concept.

"Yeah, well for your information, I still have a shot with her. She accepted my jellybeans." To hell with your jellybeans!

"I don't know what that means, but you can't have her. You closed the door." What door? Men...

"Well now I'm closing the door on you and once again I'm swallowing the keys and your locked inside and I'm gettin' Jackie back." Oh my god. How did she ever fall for these idiots in the first place?

"Well, your gonna lose, ha ha." Cocky bastard

"Yeah? Well, If by 'lose' you mean 'Win', then your right I am gonna lose, ha ha." Stupid idiot.

Fez pushes through her. He didn't even notice she was there. Thank god.

No need for her plan of them fighting over her to reach them any time soon.


End file.
